


Let's Just Be Friends

by DramaJen89



Category: Big Time Rush
Genre: F/M, LJBF, Party, Romance, Underage Drinking, general mischief
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-08
Updated: 2013-04-08
Packaged: 2017-12-07 20:17:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,693
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/752633
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DramaJen89/pseuds/DramaJen89
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>LJBF: Abbreviation for "Let’s Just Be Friends". Used mostly by women to indicate that they don't want a romantic relationship, but don't mind receiving attention from a guy that wants to be more than friends. Ie. He thought she was hot, but she LJBF'd him so he is out of luck.</p><p>Kendall is sick and tired of being ignored by the love of his life, so he enlists the help of his boys and a hot rocker chick to lay his love on the line, and what better way to do that than an unsupervised impromptu concert with lots of alcohol?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Let's Just Be Friends

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, everyone! So I thought I’d post this, cause it was swimming around in my head for a while. If you haven’t seen the video before go to YouTube, right now and search “Let’s Just Be Friends” or if the link works: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=-H57zcozi7k   
> SUPER Funny video, and I just couldn’t help, but throw our boys into the mix!
> 
> Reviews are my crack, so let me know what you think!
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own Big Time Rush or the music/lyrics to “Let’s Just Be Friends”

  
**LJBF:** _Abbreviation for "Let’s Just Be Friends". Used mostly by women to indicate that they don't want a romantic relationship, but don't mind receiving attention from a guy that wants to be more than friends. Ie. He thought she was hot, but she LJBF'd him so he is out of luck._   


Kendall stomped into apartment 2-J, slamming the door behind him, and slumped against the door, sulking. He saw his best friends sitting on the orange couch wrapped up in their own world. James looked up from his video game with Carlos, and Logan looked up from his latest book.

            “Dude, again?” James asked, giving him a sympathetic look.

            “Don’t,” Kendall pointed a warning finger to his friends, “say another word!”

“What?” Carlos piped up, ever the oblivious one.

“Looks like Kendall just got LJBF’ed again,” Logan said to the Latino grimacing.

“Huh?” Carlos turned to James curiously.

“Let’s just be friends,” James whispered rising to his feet.

“Kendall even wrote a song about it!” Logan smiled.

Kendall glared at the three guys, “she didn’t use those words _exactly”_ , James cut him off, “Let me guess she called you over so you could cuddle?” But they were right. Kendall was crazy about Elaina, ever since he met her. However, he had quickly been put in the friend zone. It was just like when he first had feelings for Jo. She just wanted to be friends. Elaina had come to live with her Uncle Gustavo a few months before. Gustavo had quickly warned them, if they tried anything with her, they would be murdered in their sleep. Some part of him knew that Gustavo would kill him for pursuing Elaina, but a bigger part of him didn’t care. She was incredibly gorgeous, and it didn’t help that when she visited the studio to see Gustavo, she wore the tiniest skirts. Her hugs would always linger on Kendall’s skin, making his pants grow uncomfortably tight. She had opened up quickly to them, and Kendall found out she was an amazing person to be around. She always had something to say, and could always make a bad day seem better.

“She wants us to perform at a party she’s throwing tonight. Gustavo’s out of town, so she’s got the mansion all to herself.”

“Party? Nice,” James fist bumped Carlos.

“It’s her official, ‘get over Jett’ party,” Kendall sneered. He still couldn’t believe she actually dated that dickhead. It tore him up every time she had called him crying over something stupid Jett had done. She finally caught Jett cheating, and dumped him. Kendall had rejoiced at the news, and rushed over to finally tell Elaina how he felt about her, but they ended up watching _Will & Grace_ instead. James had teased him relentlessly for a week, because of it.

“I’ve got an idea,” Logan straightened pointing upward.

Kendall tilted his head. The Big Time Brain hadn’t let him down yet, maybe it would be helpful.

“Tonight at the party, you sing the song you wrote, and we’ll help!”

“Really?” Kendall said thoughtfully.

“You _have_ been trying to figure out a way to tell her you want to be more than friends. What better way than a rock song?” James shrugged smiling.

“We’ll need a killer guitarist!” Logan jumped to his feet, excited about the plan.

Kendall’s eyes lit up, “And I know just who to ask!”

 

 

Lucy Stone opened the front door to her apartment to see the four guys of Big Time Rush standing smiling at her.

“Oh no, now what are you up to?”

“Lucy! Have I told you how awesome you are lately?” Kendall smirked.

“What do you need me to do?” she rolled her eyes.

“We need you to bring all your amps, guitars and drums to Gustavo’s mansion, and help Kendall get the girl of his dreams!” James said handing her the music to the song Kendall wrote. She took a moment to examine it.

“Not bad,” she nodded her head approvingly, “but what’s in it for me?”

“A hundred bucks,” Logan said holding up the money, dangling it in front of her face. “Deal!” She quickly snatched the money away, grinning.

 

 

Elaina held a drink in her hands, and crossed the back yard. Night had fallen, and people pulsed to the music the DJ provided. Where were the guys? They should have arrived an hour before. Kendall had never let her down. He was always there for her, and after her break-up with Jett she needed him more than ever. She needed Kendall in a way she wasn’t ready to admit. She had fallen hard for Kendall, ever since first meeting him. But the last thing she wanted to do was mess up their friendship, by telling him how she felt. People always said, that it was better to know how the other person felt and that they knew how you felt, but that was a big fat lie. Every time she told a guy how she felt and they didn’t feel the same way, it always fucked things up! She refused to lose Kendall like that. He had become such a pivotal part in her world she couldn’t stand the thought of losing him.

Elaina spied the four guys entered the crowded back yard from the mansion, and she smiled with relief. She knew he wouldn’t let her down.

“Kendall!” She flung her arms around him, spilling some of her drink, “I’m soooo happy you’re heeere,” she slurred her words placing a sloppy kiss on his cheek.

“Ha-ha, how much have you had to drink, Elle?”

“Not much~~” a smile broke her face, “Okay a loooot! I’m so glad you guys could make it! You ready to rock this party?”

“Of course we are!” he smiled handsomely. She resisted the urge to kiss him on his perfectly seductive lips. It was becoming a harder temptation to resist.

“Elle, this is Lucy Stone!” James motioned to a girl standing next to them with a red stripe in her hair.

“She’s awesome at the guitar! AND She’s gonna help us out tonight,” Logan said proudly.

“Cool! The DJ’s got the stage set up over there, I’ll show you,” she led the group past the large crowd of partiers to the corner of the yard. Within a matter of minutes, extension cords streamed from the house connecting the amps to all the instruments, and the guys had officially set up for their performance. Elaina pulled Kendall to the side, as Lucy, trying to fend off James’ advances, and the rest warmed up on stage.

“So I figured you guys could just do a couple songs from your latest album!”

“Yeah, we planned on ‘Love Me, Love Me’, ‘Windows Down’, and ‘Elevate’. Then I’ve got a new song I wrote,” Kendall responded raising his brow expectantly.

“You wrote a song? That’s great! Did you show it to Gustavo?”

“Ahh, well, I don’t think he’ll let us put this one on the album, but I hope you like it,” he tucked a piece of loose hair behind her ear, “I wrote it for you,” he whispered.

She looked up into his green eyes, pleasantly surprised. There was something in his eyes she hadn’t seen before. Kendall wrote a song for her? But, Kendall wasn’t interested in her like that… was he? No, it was just the alcohol mixing signals in her brain.

“I’m sure I’ll love it!” She gave him a quick kiss on the cheek, “Break a leg!”

 

 

The party continued at a pulsing rate. Bodies in the crowd jumped and danced as the guys performed. As the night wore on, and alcohol consumption increased everyone grew slightly wilder. Kendall was being to feel nervous as they neared the end of ‘Elevate’. What if Elaina hated him at the end of the night? He basically said in the song, that he didn’t want her as a friend, but more. What if she really didn’t want more? Kendall swallowed. He would just have to face facts if that were the case. He couldn’t stand Elaina not knowing how he felt about her.

 _“Elevate!”_ The song ended and the people filling the back yard cheered!

“YEAH! Thank you!!” James hollered taking a bow.

Kendall smiled at his friend, before speaking into his microphone, “Okay guys, we got one more song for you tonight. How many of you have ever been told ‘Let’s just be friends’?” Kendall nodded as nearly everyone in the crowd raised their hands into the air, “Yup, that’s what I thought; well I’ve finally got the nerve to do something about it. So here we go!”

Kendall nodded, as Carlos, Logan and James stepped back to play guitar, bass and drums with Lucy keening up her fender electric, and cranking the volume up to start the song.

He clutched the microphone tightly, and started to sing, _“You call me up on the phone, and ask me to come over and cuddle. I think you must want me or else you’d be a little more subtle,”_ He scanned the crowd and found Elaina’s eyes near the front, _“We go into your room. Get into your bed, my lap is where you decide to rest your head. And just as I’m about to make my move you say_ ,” Kendall pulled the mic from the stand and started moving to the lyrics, “ _You’re my straight gay friend, my straight gay friend, You’re closer to me than the rest of those men. Too sweet to try to get in my pants I appreciate you not trying to advance, And I say “Don’t mention it, I’m here for you,”But the subtext is “Damn-it, my balls are blue!”_

_I can’t believe I just got LJBF’d again!_

_ANOTHER Let’s Just Be Friends!”_

The crowd began to cheer louder, starting to move to the song. The sound of Lucy’s guitar urged Kendall on, _“Well, I’m out at the club and I see you standing there You walk up to me and run your fingers through my hair we drive back to your place, you say, “Take off your shirt I’m gonna change out of this tiny skirt, So I can get comfy,” then what’s that I see in your hand? It’s a DVD case and some cocoa too, You say, “You’re so amazing so here’s what we’ll do, we’ll share our secrets, watch Will and Grace on TV, just like when it was my brother and me!”_

He began to lose himself in the song, moving his head to the beat, and kicked the air. Singing his heart out, but couldn’t look at Elaina anymore. His three friends stood next to him at the front of the stage, as they all looked out at the crowd. Kendall finally found the nerve to look at Elaina once more. She just stood there, looking up at the stage her mouth hanging slightly ajar. Almost as if she couldn’t believe what she was hearing. She wasn’t smiling, but then again, she didn’t look pissed, _“What you girls don’t understand is that guys like we’ve got enough friends_

 _And it fills me up with so much spite,”_ All four of them screamed into their mics each pointing in the direction of Elaina, _“when you talk about the DOUCHEBAG  you were with last night!”_

Kendall continued on his own, with his best friends singing back up, screaming to the crowd that was now thrashing to the music,

_“Let’s just be friends_

_Let’s just be friends,_

_I wanna have night with you that never ends!_

_But I want so want so much more_

_From you my dear,_

_To hold you at night, and tell you that I’m here_

_So I run for the hills and can’t help but feel hexed_

_You ladies out there really get me vexed_

_I’m gonna staple a sign to my face that says_

_I have no interest in being your FRIEND!!!”_

           

            He felt high off the music, and slightly buzzed from the drinks he had downed between songs. Kendall leaped off the stage, and walked right up to Elaina in the middle of the screaming crowd of drunken partiers. He was breathing heavily, and he tried to read her. She just stared at him for a moment. Kendall swallowed his pride and broke their silence.

            “Elle, I – I am so crazy about you that it kills me. When I’m around you, all I want to do is kiss you and hold you. And it feels like a knife to my chest when I see you with douchebags like Jett. Every time you call me crying a little bit of me dies inside. You deserve someone who will love you, and never take you for granted. I want to be that guy so badly for you. You can hate me if you want to, but I’ve always been there for you, and I still want to be there. I just… I can’t just stand by with you not knowing anymore.”

            Kendall waited staring at Elaina. She wore an untranslatable look, and he was starting to grow nervous. She stood still, opened her mouth, but no sound came out. “Elle,” he started once more, but was cut off when their lips were suddenly pressed together. Her arms were wrapped around him and he pulled her close, lips parting and moving together fiercely.

            “About damn time!” Kendall heard James shout into the microphone, and Kendall glared raising his middle finger at him. Elaina laughed, and Kendall smiled at her once more, running a hand through her blonde hair. She kissed him quickly, and brought her lips to his ear, “My room, Now!”

            He felt his breath hitch as he was pulled along by the arm back into the mansion. Everything seemed in a haze, but somehow, Kendall found himself on the second floor to the mansion, his body pressed against hers, barely having time to breathe as their lips attack one another. He trailed his lips down her jaw to suck at her neck, and smirked when he heard a desperate moan escape her lips. “I never thought I would get to do this,” he muttered into her neck, enjoying the sensation of her fingers kneading his hair.

            “I never thought— _ngh God,_ you felt the same way I did!”

            He brought his eyes up to hers, “I fell for you the first time we met!” his whispered voice seemed to make her shiver, and she smiled. Their lips met again in a fierce attempt to become one, Kendall felt a tightening in his groin when she gyrated her hips against his. A growl rumbled in his chest, he moved his hands to her thighs and lifted her into the air. She eagerly responded by wrapping her legs, and he could feel the heat radiating from her. Somehow he managed to stumble blindly into her bedroom. She fell back onto the bed and immediately started stripping Kendall of his plaid shirt. Oh yes, he was going to enjoy every moment of this night!

 

 

            James woke to the sun stinging his eyes. He looked around to find he was lying on the grass behind the stage still set up in the backyard. When he felt something stir next to him, he looked down to find himself naked, and was delighted to see a naked Lucy Stone curled against him. _Oh, Hell YES!_ Last night had been crazy. After Elaina and Kendall ditched to get together in the mansion, the part got out of control. People drank even more, and the music played well into the wee hours in the morning. James gently removed Lucy from around his waist, and searched for his pants. Quickly he found his boxers and jeans, but his shirt was nowhere to be found. He zipped up his jeans, and heard Lucy stirring.

            “Ugh – my head…” she sat up holding her head. After a moment of James just smirking at her, she jumped when she realized she was completely exposed, “FUCK!” she moved to cover herself, and panicked looking for her clothes, and James chuckled softly, tossing her panties in her direction. She looked up at him horrified, “What did…we didn’t, I mean last night did we--”

            “Have mind blowing sex? Why yes, yes we did!”

            She glared, “You’re lying.”

            “Oh come on you weren’t that drunk. Don’t tell me you don’t remember this: _Oh Jaaames, yes! Oh fuck, ngh, yeah!_ ”

            Lucy punched him in the arm, and pulled her shirt over her head, now fully clothed, “You tell anyone about this, and I will ram my guitar right up your ass!”

            James smirked once more, sauntering towards her backing her against the edge of the stage that she clutched onto for dear life, “Don’t tell me you didn’t enjoy it?” he whispered in her ear, and kissed lightly. He heard her whimper, and felt her hands moved across his bare chest.

            “I—I, _oh,_ just…NO No no, it was sick and wrong and will never happen again!”

            He looked at her sadly with his hazel eyes and his heart fell, “Oh… ” he spoke softly, and she just looked back in his soft eyes, “I-I’m sorry… I shouldn’t have taken advantage of you…” he stepped back, “guess I’m kind of a tool, huh?” he turned to walk away.

            “James – wait!”

            He turned, and was surprised when she flung her arms around his neck and kissed him. His eyes fluttered shut, and wrapped his arms around her waist. When their lips parted, he looked at her slightly confused.

            “You aren’t a tool… and if you tell anyone that we’re together, I will kill you!”

            He smiled hopefully, “We’re together?”

            “Well, you certainly aren’t in the friend zone!” she smirked, taking his hand and leading him from behind the stage. James’ jaw dropped when he saw the mess of the back yard. Various bottles and cans of alcohol were scattered everywhere.

            “WOW, this is _not_ going to be fun to clean up!” James said. Everyone had left shortly before dawn. Then, his eyes fell on a passed out Logan spooning up against a passed out Carlos. He raised his eyebrows and titled his head, “This is interesting.”

            “At least _they_ have their clothes on,” Lucy smiled marching toward the sleeping boys, “alright sleeping beauties, Up and Adam!”

            James watched as Logan and Carlos went from sleepily rubbing their eyes, to look at each other, then crying out and jumping a part. James howled with laughter.

            “Shut up!” Logan shouted, while Carlos only blushed.

            “Come on you guys,” James said holding back his laughter, “let’s clean this up and get out of here, before--”

            “WHAT IS GOING ON HERE?!”

            “—Gustavo gets home!” James finished meekly, as the group turned to see Gustavo standing in the doorway to the kitchen shaking furiously, with a distressed looking Kelly standing next to him.

            “Where. Is. SHE?” Gustavo stormed into the back yard making his way to the four teens.

            “Where’s who?” Logan asked with a sheepish smile.

            “Elaina…” his voice was low and dangerous.

            “She’s not upstairs with Kendall!”

            “CARLOS!!!” James, Lucy and Logan shouted.

            “I’m gonna kill him!!” Gustavo shouted running back into the house.

            “Oh Shit…” James muttered.

 

 

            Kendall hummed a soft tune reveling in the feeling of his lover against him. Elaina kissed his chest, and moved her way up to his lips, “Good morning!” she said with a smile.

            “Last night was… incredible, Elle.”

            “My thoughts exactly.” Kendall closed his eyes, holding her tight as she nuzzled against him, and he thought out loud, “I never want to leave this bed!” Suddenly, they heard shouting coming from outside her window. He sat up straight. In an instant, they both saw James climb onto Elaina’s balcony from her trellis, and opened the glass doors.

            “KENDALL! Gustavo’s home! MOVE!”

            “Fuck!” Kendall leapt from the bed, grabbing his pants and throwing them on not bothering with his under wear. Quickly, he threw on his flannel shirt, and grabbed his undershirt. He could hear the thundering footsteps of his boss coming down the hall. He turned to Elaina, wrapped in a sheet, and kissed her quickly, “I’ll call you later!”

            “LET’S GO!” James shouted. Elaine hurried the two of them to the balcony, James went over first, and Kendall kissed her once more in desperation. “I love you!” he said quickly, not sure whether he said it out loud, but laying his heart on the line. Her face lit up, “And I love you Kendall Knight! Now get out here!” Before he could move down the trellis, Gustavo burst through the door shouting in rage.

            “Hurry!” James urged him from below. Kendall moved as fast as he could down the precarious spot, before losing his footing and fell to the ground, and the wind was knocked out of him.

            “Oof!”

            “Hurry, Logan has the car!”

            Kendall felt James lift him to his feet and they raced across the lawn, and through the house. He was slightly surprised to see Kelly, holding the front door for them, telling them to run faster. Kendall couldn’t remember having run so fast before, even running from crazed fans at their concerts. He spotted the big time rush mobile, waiting, motor running with Logan behind the wheel, Carlos in the front seat and Lucy holding the door open to the back seats, begging them to hurry. James lunged into the car, and Kendall followed close behind. Before he could close the door behind him, the car sped off into the streets of LA. He and James were out of breath. Kendall took notice that James wasn’t wearing a shirt, and Lucy was holding his head against her chest. Then Lucy spoke up, “Shit we left my equipment!”

            “Lucy,” Kendall said controlling his breathing, “I will pay for anything Gustavo breaks. It was so worth it.”

            “You had a good time then?” James asked with a smile.

            “Best night of my life!” Kendall pulled out his phone to text Elaina, _I’m so happy I took the risk… I love you._ He pressed send and sighed happily. Knowing whatever punishment Gustavo had in store for him, would be well worth it. 


End file.
